Fumiaki Uchida
'Fumiaki Uchida '(内田 文明) is a time traveler from 2012 who is sent to 1999 to find the key of Nostradamus. He is forced to become #6 after the agent before him, #5, was killed. In 1999, Fumiaki was a little boy with special psychic powers. Dubbed "Uchida Bunmei", he appeared on many television shows, demonstrating his psychic powers by bending a spoon. His popularity grew quickly, but it came at a heavy cost. As he became more popular, his mother became obsessed with his fame, to the point that she refuses him a normal social life. Fumiaki eventually loses his psychic powers, and by 2012, he was considered a fake. He is also known as "Abe Minoru", which is the collective identity for all of the time agents. Upon arriving in 1999, Fumiaki encounters Maya, who thought of him as a coward at first, since all he would do is run in fear. However, after Maya sees part of his life in a near-death experience and realizes that he, like her, was also a lonely child he earns some respect. He and Maya form a team to find the Nostradamus Key and prevent the alien invasion. In order to find the Key, time agents were provided with specially created cellphones. If the phone is used to take picture while thinking of destroying the object you're trying to take picture of and saw that the resulting image is a peaceful future, it means that the object is the Nostradamus key. By using the phone, Maya and Fumiaki investigate occult occurrences. Biography Early life Very little is known about his early life. Fumiaki had a psycokinetic ability that could help him bend a spoon. However, his mother abused his gift to become known around Japan. 1999 Uchida time travelled back to 1999, arriving naked in front of Maya. Fumiaki became a teacher at the academy, and worked together with Maya, and helping her with any problem he could, despite his cowardly demeanor. At the beginning of the series, Fumiaki tends to distort the truth, telling lies to make himself look cooler. He is also quite a weakling who only thinks of himself which is shown in episode 4 when he abandoned both Mikaze and Maya in a cave, running away fo his life. Despite all this, he still cares for his students and is willing to take risk in saving them. This is evident when he offered to save Kozue when she left her 'occult-loving' heart in a class experiment about afterlife. It is during that time that Maya got to glimpse at Bunmei (Fumiaki's) past. After Maya discovered that Fumiaki actually had a similar past to her, especially when Bunmei's mother slapped him showing that both of them were ignored as a child as their parents tried to pursue their own selfish goals, Maya gradually softened up to Fumiaki. Later in the series, Mikaze tried to fool Fumiaki into believing that Maya is actually a witch and the 'key to Nostradamus' because all the the weird phenomenon started happening when Maya came back to the school. Afraid that Mikaze is right and Maya might be killed, he asked Maya not to return to the school when they were out of town investigating a possible key. Maya then tried to prove it to him by trying to take a picture of herself, but Bunmei, afraid of knowing the truth, snatched away the truth. After this, Maya just left. later that night, Bunmei found out that Maya was killed. While lamenting about Maya's death, Bunmei was surprised to see Maya in his front door saying that all of it was staged to fool the enemy (with the huge help of the vice principal, Chihiro). Bunmei wouldn't believe her until she showed him her father's notebook that served as a talisman. It was then that Mikaze entered through the window, freezed Bunmei, and burned the talisman. Mikaze is revealed to be a black mage who is just using Bunmei to get rid of the talisman and kill Maya. During the fight, Maya revealed that the burned notebook is actually a fake and she was just luring Mikaze to the occult school where she can activate a spell to seal her. Mikaze then used her magic to destroy the tower where Maya is standing ,making her lose grip the notebook. Luckily, Bunmei just arrived in time to get it. But then, Mikaze shackled May and went to seduce Bunmei.Maya was able to take a picture of Mikaze while Mikaze was busy pinning Bunmei to the ground. The resulting image is a peaceful occult school, meaning she is the key. Bunmei tried to read the sealing spell in the notebook but Mikaze just laughed saying Maya is the only one who can activate it. She was surprised when Maya suddenly started repeating Bunmei's words, activating the spell that destroyed all the demons in the area., including Mikaze. Afterwards, Bunmei gave the report to the future that they destroyed the key. Meanwhile in the future,the resistance resposnsible for sending Bunmei found out that the future hasn't changed at all. During the conversation between Maya and Bunmei about his resignation, Maya revealed that she invited Bunmei's mother and his past self to the closing ceremony. In his brief happiness, Bunmei suddenly realized in his terror that he doesn't have any recollection of visiting the school in his childhood. He then called to the future to let them know and he received the news that the future haven't change at all. Maya retorted that it is impossible for they destroyed the key. Turns out that the Nostradamus key is not Mikaze, but is actually Bunmei who is taken in the image with her. The act of Bunmei meeting his pas self will make a time rift responsible for the alien invasion, and the shock is probably why Bunmei doesn't remember any of it happening. In order to make it possible for Bunmei to attend the closing ceremony, Maya cancelled her appointment with Bunmei's mother making her furious. Maya is hoping that this incident will make Maya and Bunmei's past self to leave the area making it possible for Bunmei to stay as long as he like. But Bunmei refused, saying that staying will only make him want to meet his mother more and risk seeing his past self. After leaving some message in the closing ceremony, Bunmei realized that he hasn't done anything without other's influence. May asked if he hated himself that much which Bunmei answered about what he love, but then cutting short his sentence saying he has to leave. He then saw Maya shocked and speechless while staring behind his back. When he turned around, he saw a younger Bunmei who escaped from his mother after restricting him not to go to the occult school. Bunmei asked his past self if he went there alone which the younger Bunmei nodded in response. 'Then that is enough' Bunmei replied, smiling as he said it. Suddenly, a rift opened in the sky above the school and mechanical aliens started decending and destroying everything in it's past. The younger Bunmei, angered at seeing this, started charging at the aliens attempting to use psychokinesis but was the knocked out. Bunmei tried to help him and saw the spoon that he always bends when he was little and which got him all his fame. He took it saying he'll just borrow it and started to face the aliens. The power that he lost returned and as he tried use all his might to destroy the aliens, he turned to Maya leaving his will that he wants her to take care of him (meaning his past self). He then disappeared as all the aliens are destroyed and the rift closed. The series ended as Maya, using Bunmei's phone, reported that the key was destroyed. Maya's father, who is actually the one responsible for the sending of time agents and just staged his death with Chihiro's help, opened the door of their hideout revealing a place buzzling with people and a peaceful 2012. His phone rang and Maya's voice can be heard in the speaker asking him where he is and that she and Fumiaki are waiting for him so they could have dinner together. 2012 At the end of the series it is assumed that Fumiaki and Maya are married and living together in peace. The final scene is of Maya calling her father to eat with the family, panning to a house with the nameplate "Uchida" Residence and to a three person curry dinner. Category:Characters